


【翻译】悬崖绝壁

by raojia



Series: 致命好奇 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Dom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Edging, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Time Skip, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, The Mask is Still On 2: Electric Boogaloo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: “已经开始了？”圣臣沉思，用指节挑起他的下巴观察他脸上的红晕，“考虑到你还是个新手，我会从三十分钟开始，但要是你现在就这么兴奋，那么估计很快你就会觉得难捱了。”“三十分钟的什么？”“边缘，没有高潮的持续性刺激。”“该死。”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Original Male Characters(s)
Series: 致命好奇 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015164
Kudos: 33





	【翻译】悬崖绝壁

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a slippery cliff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434822) by [favspacetwink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/favspacetwink/pseuds/favspacetwink), [moonlumie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlumie/pseuds/moonlumie). 



> 译者注：阅读本文前，需要知道的事项有 1）出于偷懒，没有对作者们的notes进行翻译 2）因为题材缘故，所以为了阅读体验和表现能力有大量意译成分和原词保留，译注也较多，如造成阅读上的不适还请海涵 3）文中有些部分涉及到了bdsm领域中的专有词汇，译者姑且凭借网页搜查和她本人粗浅的理解对文中可能影响理解的词汇进行了对照释义的编写，推荐在阅读正文前先行阅读 4）虽然tag里打的是bdsm，但其实真正有涉及的关系只是d/s，目前没有什么出格的play请放心阅读，此外，本篇含有spank元素 5）文中偶尔有背景性质的副cp出现，本篇含有一句话的兔赤成分 6）因为真的很不想对狐狸真香，所以本篇中有一小段的佐久早x路人的d/s描写 7）本篇的高亮tag为：口罩君它，它还在哒！！ 8）没啦！

词汇对照与释义（按出现顺序排列）：

edging/edge-作为玩法指持续接受性刺激并自觉控制着不让身体达到高潮状态，是一种类似延迟高潮但更强调过程中的自我控制和对高潮的回避的行为，而edge作为名词则指将去未去的那个瞬间，在文中，两者均暂译为‘边缘’

scene/play-在语境中，可指一次bdsm行为或说一次bdsm活动，暂译为‘过程’

traffic light system/color system/color/stoplights/stoplight system-通用的安全词系统，红黄绿三种颜色所代表的意思和交通信号灯完全没差，暂译为‘颜色系统/颜色’

“ _我知道你说的是一次，但既然项目是你让我挑的，所以难道你不觉得只有我也做点你想要的才公平吗？_ ”

自从侑关上门离开他的公寓，这句子就始终在圣臣的脑内徘徊回荡，他舒缓着自己腿间的压力和在过程中累积起来的热量，圣臣并不是每个过程之后都会这样，那通常不是重点，也不是他作为dom所获得的满足感的主要来源。

尽管对他来说，因此获得性上的满足并非 _罕见_ ，圣臣也还是为自己正在因 _宫侑_ 手淫而感到了某种偷摸的羞耻，这导致他在撸动的过程里几乎全程都在对自己的性器怒目而视。尴尬感如同水流一般自他的指间流走，又被他回忆当中的种种冲刷：侑低沉的呻吟和紧绷的肌肉，还有当他最终趋于无力并全盘屈服于圣臣时他身体的样貌——

“ _该死_ 。”圣臣咒骂，他突然急促的高潮了，他差点没来及把自己的精液拢进纸巾。他咬着自己的嘴唇压抑呻吟，脑海全然被侑第三次高潮时的那副模样占据，他根本不想要想这画面。

该死， _该死_ 。

他洗澡，上床，拼命得把自己的念头赶跑， _好好睡一觉吧_ ，他对自己说道。

圣臣努力让自己不要进行任何稳固的规划，但他却还是情不自禁的在脑子里列起了清单，他不由自主的开始想象要是他接受了侑那令人恶心的诱惑性邀约的话他都会对他做些什么。

事实上，当侑说他欠佐久早一次的时候，他真的不仅仅是在开他玩笑，起先他主要是想调情，他很确定佐久早也的十分愉快，他可是说了侑做的不错唉，而且侑同样确定他有在过程中有瞥见佐久早勃起。

因此，这就是第一点动机。

此外，侑对让佐久早来给他们的整个权力结构挑点额外的美味 _很感兴趣_ 。

所以，再邀约一次根本无需动脑，他只要等着看佐久早会不会咬钩。

第二天早晨他收到了佐久早的短信，当他看到对方的名字在他的手机屏上闪过的瞬间，一股令人尴尬的热量便直接自他的小腹传到了下体。

 **发件人** ：臣臣  
>>今早你感觉都好吗？

侑得意的笑了。

 **收件人** ：臣臣  
>>很好哦～  
>> (ノ￣ω￣)ノ

他看着往来文本末端的输入提示，在等着下一条短信的同时屏住了呼吸。

 **发件人** ：臣臣  
>>很好。记得多喝点水，训练见。

侑皱起了眉。

怎么说，这既不有趣也没情调，不过考虑到佐久早的风格，他直白的打下了回复。

 **收件人** ：臣臣  
>>对我的提议有什么想法嘛，臣君～～～*

*:>> Any thoughts on my offer, Omi-kuuuuuuuun?~

没有即时回复，也没有延迟回复，接下来的时间也如往常一般自然流逝，不过他并没有太过沮丧，因为此时他正和他的母亲和治一起吃着晚饭，相比他手腕上仍然易痛的感觉，他的家人分走了他更多的注意。

不过，侑的乐观在接下来的几天训练中日益动摇，佐久早的表现和往日别无二致，更没有回应他关于第二次的邀约，也许他没以为侑是认真的？有鉴于他和对方开过太多玩笑，所以这次他也很可能这样理解。

为了确定这点，侑抓住机会，在下次乘队巴外出时坐到了佐久早的旁边。随着巴士的启动，那位攻手把他的背包放到了座位底下，顺便整了整他的口罩。

“嘿，臣君。”

“嗯？”

“你知道的，”侑道，“我是真的喜欢——”他压低了嗓音，轻声细语道，“过度刺激，但是显然我也有兴趣试点别的，所以——关于我的提议，我绝对是认真的。”

侑从自己的座位凑向圣臣，试图读出他被口罩掩去了一半的表情，但这几乎毫无可能。

“我知道。”佐久早道，只是短暂的瞥了侑一眼。

他装好自己的靠枕，双手抱胸，闭上了眼睛。

侑的下巴都有点被他惊掉， _天啊_ ，这货是真的把他惹毛了。他气愤的从座位上起身，跺着脚走向巴士后部，木兔和日向已经在那儿玩儿起来了。*

*:set up shop

侑的恼火贯穿了整段旅程和整场比赛，但当他躺在旅馆的床上思考为什么赤苇还没因为木兔的鼾声谋杀掉他的时候，这种恼火却最终消失了。他开始想到，要是那对佐久早而言，并不如对他一样好呢？要是那对佐久早而言一点都不好呢？这个念头令侑开始感到喉头黏腻，一种灼热的羞耻感开始油然而生，他的皮肤上爬满了尴尬。

侑没有任何可做对比的对象，不过显然，佐久早作为dom绝对超有能耐，他想起他先前看见的，悬挂在佐久早内卫里的皮革，那显然是侑并非是近期里他床上的唯一一人的明证。他的性格奇差，但客观上讲吸引力十足，这点侑也还是承认的。很有可能，在他的门外，完美无缺又 _经验十足_ 的sub们早就排起了长队。很有可能，他根本不需要侑许他什么红利。从一开始，就是侑求着他让自己能有机会参与进去。

侑呻吟了声，尽管有为这情况的原因，但更多的还是为他自己。他抓起一只枕头，朝着正传出电锯般噪音的另一张床上扔去。

“ _哈——咳_ ！”声音短暂的停了一秒，木兔呛住了，随后他开始呢喃，“赤苇……”*

*:“Awghawshii…”

鼾声再度响起，侑把自己手掌的下端压上了眼睛。

又一次的，圣臣坐在了自己笔电的前边。

某天他忽然想到，他会愿意考虑侑的邀请的唯一理由绝对是他还没在大阪找到一个适合自己的sub——所以，仅仅因为他和侑看似有些相配——忽略掉侑经验全无这一事实——就接受他关于第二次的邀约并不靠谱，这又不意味着他没有其他推掉这事儿的更好的理由，换而言之，首先，最重要的一点在于： _他是宫侑_ 。

因此，圣臣重新回到了事情的起点，他从自己的社群的成员那里获得了初始的信息，他们给他推荐了大阪地区有可能合适的sub们。圣臣发了几封邮件，当晚就惊讶的发现已经收到了回复。回复来自一个名叫润的男人，他给圣臣发送了自己的清单。圣臣比照了一遍，发觉他们在喜好上有很多重叠。

事实上，他其实有点不快为什么没早点遇到对方。除开清单，润发来的回复里还包含一张他身体的近照，就算是这方面他也也绝对是圣臣的型，没有很粗壮，但也不羸弱，有着有力的大腿和柔软的小腹，在恰当的情况下，它们都能变得很好看的。

圣臣坚决的无视了他比往日更快采取行动的理由。

他把下一次过程排在了仅仅两天之后。

“不， _不，拜托_ ——”

圣臣把按摩棒又开高了一档，润的身体开始急剧的抖动。他被圣臣要求跪在床头，那里原先的枕头被拿掉了，换成了一些干净的灰色毛巾——或者说，曾经干净的毛巾。现在，它们溅满了这个男人之前三次高潮的证据。

润的大腿因为努力保持跪立的姿势而不断颤抖，他的身上还夹着一对乳夹，乳夹那不长的褡裢一直连到了床头板顶上，确保了一旦他屈从自身正快速无力的肉体并微坐下去，那么他瞬间就会感到极具的疼痛，圣臣令他陷入了困境，而这正是他想要的。

“先生， _拜托_ ，我不能——”

“再一次。”圣臣说着，将按摩棒按向男人饱经凌虐的敏感点，并加快了撸动对方性器的节奏。

润开始不加掩饰的啜泣起来，他将自己的头向后仰去，肩膀因为这个动作隆起，他的脸颊湿漉漉的。他这副样子看起来十分漂亮，圣臣对此相当认可，他做的的确很好，整个过程的发展与圣臣计划好的也别无二致，理论上润确实是个很好的选择但是……

总之，当他意识到他所能想到的其实只有要是侑也像他这样哭的满脸泪痕的话他看起来会是怎样的时候，他所能高兴的就只有此刻对方并看不见自己的皱眉了。

在脑海深处的某个角落，圣臣承认了自己彻底的失败。

侑的手机在他的咖啡桌上嗡鸣，但他却懒得伸手去够，他们昨天对AD的比赛就是场惨剧，五局打满，而其中四盘的比分更是打到了快三十，直到来自影山飞雄的无触球得分终结了黑狼的希望。理论上，这应当是对他们伤痕的侮辱，但事实 _并非如此_ ，真正让侑难以接受的是，当他们所有人都在场上累的快要窒息的时候，影山那个混蛋却他妈的直接薅走了日向去——谁知道他们要用他们那显然无穷无尽的能量源泉做些什么呢。瞧瞧他俩吧，你恐怕会觉得他们正要给自己排场三局制的练习赛呢。就侑看来，只要有足够的精力，日向就会给自己安排下一场练习，足够的精力啊……两个人……他可能只是……

现在就连动脑都是超负荷的。

那场比赛之后，侑的肌肉在他没 _注意到_ 的情况下发生了痉挛，直到今天他都还在为此付出代价，他呻吟着，时不时的发短信给治，求他给自己带饭团。他很确定那条令他的手机震动的短信就是在说让他滚一边去儿以及别再当个被宠坏的小宝宝了。

他盯着电视，好一会儿都不曾动弹，但他的胃又开始哀嚎了。虽然不太可能，但没准儿治现在正是善人模式呢，侑呻吟着伸出自己的胳膊，被迫调用他酸疼的核心肌去够他的手机，一旦够到，他便重重地坐回沙发，解锁了屏幕。

 **发件人** ：臣臣  
>>周日晚上你有空吗？

侑对着自己的手机愚蠢的眨了眨眼，在他的大脑恢复运转之前，他的手指就更先一步的行动了起来，他不该操之过急，也不该抱太大希望，但是……

 **收件人** ：臣臣  
>>应该有？干嘛这么问？

回信来的很快。

 **发件人** ：臣臣  
>>你觉得呢。

隔着手机屏侑都能感到那种蔑视。但他一点都不在乎，他的手指猛的按上了屏幕。

 **收件人** ：臣臣  
>>我很确定我有，我们要做什么？

 **发件人** ：臣臣  
>>等你到了我们再谈，我不会选你在清单上连好奇都没勾的项目，晚七点过来。

侑飞快的发了个大拇指的emoji过去，他对自己的身体对这些单纯只是短信的文字所表露的语气所呈现出的反应十分震惊。他把手机按在胸前，低头看向自己运动裤上隆起的位置。

“你能冷静点吗？”他问自己的兄弟。

他的兄弟毅然决然的，没有回应。

侑和圣臣分坐他那张小小的厨房桌的两边，此刻的他正感到有些不安，他的膝盖正局促而迅速的在桌子底下晃动，而另一个男人则正对他概述他要求的过程中的细节。

“所以，边缘，哈啊？”

“是我尤为偏爱的玩法，而考虑到你的第一次，这看起来很……适合。”圣臣笑道。

侑的脸红了，这令圣臣有些迫不及待的想看到他是否会再度在束缚下放松下来，此刻的他看起来就像一只受惊的小兽，只要一点点错误都能把他吓走，但在圣臣小心的安抚之下，上一次他就非常快速的平静了下来。

“是的，是的。”

圣臣从自己的杯子里喝了口水。

“除开延迟高潮，关于过程里可能发生的变化，我也有些想法，如果你没问题的话，我可能会涉及到你清单里其他的一些项目，我喜爱能够进行中途调整的过程，但也有人不喜欢脱离预设，所以，你是能接受过程中的调整，还是只想我按照我们事前说好的所有来进行？”圣臣问道。

侑艰难的吞咽了一下，用手梳理着自己的头发，有些紧张的调笑道，“我还是不太习惯这种超正式的开场。”

“电视在演绎这方面的问题上做得很差，安全与知情同意是真实的BDSM里最重要的原则。”

“我知道，我读到过的，臣君，”他又又一次笑了起来，圣臣很高兴的注意到他似乎渐渐放松了下来，尽管这让他看起来愈发像是一个轻浮的混蛋，“总之，我不觉得我想提前知道所有细节，知道的话我就会一直分心去想的，我相信你，你对所有这些都超严肃不是嘛，再说了，要是我完全不喜欢其中某项的话你就会停的，对吧？”

从侑的口中听见“ _我相信你_ ”一言令圣臣感到了些许震惊，他还以为侑是比他想象的还要更蠢，竟然会让一个他并不相信的人，至少在某种意义上，把他绑起来。

“当然，那就是颜色系统的用途。”圣臣看着侑的眼睛确认道。

“那不就好了，”侑说道，向后倒进他的椅子，成的，他现在又彻底变回一个轻浮的混蛋了，“就按你最坏的做吧，臣君～”*

*:“Do yer worst, Omi-kun~”

圣臣扬了扬眉毛。

“对你的愿望小心点，宫。”他说着从桌边站起，侑的眼睛稍稍瞪大了些许，但圣臣依然注意到了，他在口罩后轻笑了下，他……他很 _兴奋_ 。“我去准备道具，什么时候喝完茶由你自便，准备好了就去洗澡。”*

*:“Be careful what you wish for, Miya,” 

在卧室里，圣臣先是把他放在床上的可洗床单摊平盖住了枕头，他不太确定他们今天到底会不会要用到床，但是安全总比后悔好，接着，他走向角落里的那把椅子，移开上边的盆栽并放到了梳妆台上。圣臣将椅子搬到床尾，面朝着床头板的方面。

他走向壁橱，取出过程里其余要用的东西，以及一些以防万一的额外的道具，并最后进行了一次清洁度与功能性上的检查。圣臣轻柔的将各式手铐与细链放在床角，最终拉过他一只小型的床头柜移到了椅子旁边，确保润滑油、手套和备用毛巾都在随时能够着的地方，对一切满意之后，圣臣拿起他的换洗衣物，径直走进了浴室洗澡。

当他重新回到卧室的时候，侑已经在那儿了。他全身赤裸，仅有腰间裹着一条毛巾，此刻他的手里正拿着一只手铐在掌中把玩，当他听见内卫的门被关上的时候，他扭头看向了圣臣。

他看起来有点像个被抓到把手伸进了饼干罐里的孩子。

“抱歉，我只是有点好奇为什么这次有六个手铐，毕竟你看，我只有‘四肢’。”他说着，用手指捻弄着那只手铐，唇边扬起了一点轻微的笑意。

圣臣在口罩后淡笑了一下，卷起了自己衬衣的袖子，侑强装出来的淡定很容易看穿，圣臣也很兴奋能将它毁掉。

“另两个是给你的手肘用的，等你被绑到椅子上的时候，我不希望你可以靠的太前。”圣臣解释道，取过了侑手中的手铐。

他随即抓起侑的胳膊，将手铐扣上他一边的手腕，他一边收紧皮革，一边紧盯着另一个男人的眼睛。不能太紧，但也同样够紧。他留意到侑喉结上下的滚动，他正在被自己的本能的欲望接管人格。他接触到对方皮肤的手指开始感到一阵刺痛。

他眨了眨眼，手套，他应该戴上手套的。

“折好你的毛巾放到椅子上面然后坐下，侑。”圣臣说道，戴上了一幅黑色的腈纶手套。

他没有抬头去看侑有没有遵照自己的指示，事实上，他更期待延迟之后的满足，他从床上取过另外三只手铐，在所有这些时间之后才转过身来，另一个男人已经完全按照吩咐在椅子上坐好了。他等待着，双手放在膝盖上，带着一副坦荡的表情看着圣臣，他的性器栖在他的腿间，有勃起的迹象却仍未完全硬挺。

圣臣开始有条不紊的给他戴上手铐，先是另一只手腕，然后是两边手肘，他很享受侑甘愿让自己被缚的方式，他屈从于圣臣稳定而无情的手指的方式，他将侑的胳膊拉到了椅子的背面。圣臣取过一条长长的银色细链，将之穿进每只手铐上的D形环里，他把它连成X形，并固定在了侑的腕上。最后，他把剩下的束缚固定到了椅子底下的金属架上，这有效的遏制了侑手臂和行动的自由。他应该还能前倾那么几英寸，但不会再有更多了。

当圣臣绕回椅子正面的时候，侑已经彻底硬了起来，他缓慢的呼吸着，眼睛瞪的很大。

“已经开始了？”圣臣沉思，用指节挑起他的下巴观察他脸上的红晕，“考虑到你还是个新手，我会从三十分钟开始，但要是你现在就这么兴奋，那么估计很快你就会觉得难捱了。”

“三十分钟的什么？”

“边缘，没有高潮的持续性刺激。”

“ _该死_ 。”

圣臣抓过最后两只手铐和一条叠好的毛巾，先将其中一只松松的圈到了侑的左脚踝和椅子腿上，在收紧皮革之前，他先在侑的皮肤和金属之间垫进了毛巾，然后才将侑的脚踝绑在了椅腿外侧。他在侑的右腿上重复了这个过程，又退回去检查自己工作的成果。这些束缚有效的分开了侑的膝盖，当他重新望向侑的脸的时候，他发现对方正紧闭着双眼，似乎是在努力的想要调整呼吸。

圣臣想知道这将持续多久。

他坐在床边，往侑的方向稍稍靠去，现在他们视线平齐。侑盯着他的眼神就好似一匹明知自己行将崩溃的野马，带着几点不逊和几点害怕。

这令圣臣感觉自己的心正浸在融化了的蜂蜜池塘，他喜欢这个，真的喜欢。

“捆绑的状态还行吗？应该是一种虽然很紧却又不至于阻碍或切断任何血流的程度。”圣臣说着，往掌心泵了几泵润滑油，等着它们在手中变暖。

“它——它们很好。”侑说道，视线紧盯着圣臣的手掌，而为了多看一会儿他的轻颤，圣臣刻意多摩挲了一会儿自己的手指。

“那你的颜色呢？”

侑看向圣臣的眼睛。

“ _绿_ 。”

圣臣在口罩后笑了一下，“很好，那我们就开始吧。”

他瞥了一眼侑身后梳妆台上那只圆形的金属闹钟的指针，记下了时间。

圣臣先是将侑的东西整根润湿，完完整整的从根部一直撸到尖端，他加重手中的力道，看着侑的大腿在被第一下碰到的瞬间就弹动起来，他还做了个深呼吸。他的性器长得的确很是漂亮，第一个过程里圣臣这么说的时候并未撒谎。它的尺寸合乎他的身形，线条流畅向上且粗细正合圣臣的掌心，长度也很适合操作。

他把润滑油抹开，以一种缓慢的节奏开始了他的手活，尽管稍有些慢，但侑还是开始改用鼻子吸气并从他微翘的唇间吐气，他的肩膀紧绷的厉害，而双腿也是一样，就好像他正准备去接一个奥林匹克运动员的全力发球一样。圣臣继续自己的动作，直到侑的思想终于不再能控制他的行动，直到侑的身体终于不再回应他的大脑而只屈从于圣臣的掌心。

侑的喉头滚出一句低沉的呻吟，圣臣更进一步的放慢了节奏。

他是真的十分享受边缘，乍一看来，这在众多kink当中完全不显 _硬核_ ，人们也不会像在面对spank或悬吊时那样感到畏缩，但事实上，边缘才是真正的深刻无情，而圣臣也从没见过比它更能让一个男人快速崩溃的东西。

圣臣继续着他的动作，却在侑的膝盖开始外张的时候突然移开了手。

“ _该死_ —— _操_ ，小臣——”

“我们才刚刚开始，侑，那甚至不算一次边缘，我只是需要你全硬起来。”圣臣抬头看了侑一会儿，他的脸很红，脖颈也因为受制的手臂和他仍在试图挣离椅子的脊背而有些许紧绷。“从现在开始，一旦你感觉要去就告诉我。”

侑咬着牙道，“什么？”

“我知道第一次过程里你已经展露了一些，但是我对你的身体还不够熟悉，没法确定你会不会在没有迹象的时候就去，”佐久早解释着，再度伸手过去轻柔的玩弄他的性器，侑的下颚抖动了一下。“要是你在我没给许可的情况下就去，并且也不曾事前告知的话，那么我就会归零时间，而到那时候，你就得撑六十分钟了。”

侑的臀部挺动了一下，虽然只有一点点，但圣臣还是为此在他黑色的口罩下笑了一下。

他在侑的性器底部画着小圈，每每按到底的时候都刻意擦过他准备状态下的睾丸顶端的皮肤。

“ _嗯——_ ”*

*:“Mmmnnf.”

侑咬着他的嘴唇，但圣臣用自己干净的那只手强行把他的唇拨了出去，他用手在侑的下牙上稍稍停留了一会儿，迫使他的嘴不得不张开一条小小的缝隙，现在即使隔着腈纶，他都能感到侑呼吸的加速。

“听明白了嘛，侑？” 

没有言语的回应，只有深深皱起的眉头，因此圣臣用自己的两指夹起他的睾丸并向外拉去，用指关节轻柔的按压，侑喘息了起来。

“该——该死！是的，小臣， _是的_ ，我听明白了……！”

“很好。”

再然后，圣臣开始认真起来，他的手指在侑的性器上滑过并最终在他的东西顶端环成圈状，他几乎是在套弄侑性器的顶端。侑的喉咙里发出了低沉的呻吟。

一两分钟之后，圣臣开始扫视侑的身体，计算着他小腹绷紧的程度，和他的大腿与臀肌外围的痉挛，他开始想做点试验了。他用空着的那只手抓住侑腿间的毛巾，胳膊猛得用力将他往前拉近了几英寸，侑的臀部被随之猛然带向椅子边缘，他身体的角度也变了，他不由再度倒抽起气来。这个姿势下他开始变得更为暴露，后腰都几乎都挨到了椅面，如果圣臣松手，那他的性器就会倒向他自己的小腹。

但是圣臣没有。

他想看看侑的顶点在哪里。

他的脑中突然闪过一个出格的想法：或许二传手在排球场上所要做的和他在dom活动中所要做的并没有什么不同，他必须倾听所有队友的想法，分析他们的情况，并观察对手，他还得统筹所有这些并将其纳入战略的执行，圣臣对它们没有兴趣。不过，当圣臣通过侑胸口的潮红、他呼吸的变奏和他手中侑性器的抽动来统筹所有这些信息并最终导出结果的时候，他很确定他们一定有感到同样的冲动。

圣臣眯起眼，侑的背已然开始弓起，他的头在向后仰，脚趾也在蜷曲——

他突然松开了侑的性器，转而将拇指和食指按到侑的阴茎系带上边，他用力按压，虽不足以伤害到侑却也绝对足够切段一次显然才刚刚到顶的高潮。另一个男人的身体抽搐着，就好像他遭到了枪击。

他的唇间发出了一缕皲裂而压抑的声音。

圣臣继续用力，紧盯着侑的脸看，直到他终于重新软倒回椅子上边。

“那是帮忙，侑，我刚说过什么？”

侑双眼紧闭，他颤抖着张嘴，粗重得呼吸。

“对不起我——我没有——”

圣臣没有给他太多时间就轻柔的再度开始了动作，尽管只是用指尖在他的性器上上下滑动，前端已经被侑的前液润的湿滑无比，一切都是他刚刚离高潮有多临近的证据，侑的臀部向后抽动，似是要躲，但是圣臣的手指紧随其后，毫不留情。

“要是连你都不知道你的极限，我又怎么能知道呢？”圣臣继续着，向前倾身。

侑颤抖着深深吸气，“我不是—— _对不起_ ，真的对不起。”

圣臣安抚着他，用他干净的手环过侑紧绷的小腹，抚摸着他的后腰。

“嘘，我知道，你还在学习。”

他此前从未真正理解过一些其他dom对于“训练”新手sub所抱有的迷恋，在圣臣的脑海里这感觉上一直都很麻烦，麻烦又讨厌，你得解释所有事情，过程还得以蜗牛的速度推进。

但他现在理解了。尽管日常生活中的侑是他起先 _不想_ 和他搞到一起的最大原因，但这点现在却收到了意想不到的回报：圣臣可以清晰的目睹他是如何一点一点被缓慢的敲开、驯化，在第一次经历所有这些的时候又都有什么反应。了解侑日常的行为意味着，他能看见侑是如何在他的指引和双手之下，以一种微妙的方式如花朵般绽放。

圣臣忍住了调整自己裤子里的性器的冲动，他不是过程的重点。

他加大了抚摸侑躯体的力度，在将手放到侑胸骨的位置之后才重新向下摸去。他暂停了手上的逗弄，再度裹住对方的性器，用拇指在侑的后腰画了个圈。侑呻吟起来，他的腹肌在皮肤之下抽动。

这一次，圣臣始终做的很轻，他清楚侑在几乎高潮过一次之后的身体会变得更加敏感。他此刻的性器几乎称得上是鲜红，它直挺挺的竖着，即使圣臣暂时松手去取更多的润滑油也不曾歪倒。

他瞥了一眼时钟，才刚刚过了七分钟左右。

侑的性器实在硬挺的厉害，几乎不再能承受任何东西。圣臣一直都很喜爱边缘状态下的勃起所具有的 _高度色情_ 和此刻性器顶端所具有的湿滑感觉，他再度收紧自己的手并拉快了节奏，每当他撸到顶端的时候都会额外转动一下手腕。

没过多久，侑再度开始挣扎，他的身体绷起他身上的束缚，他的睾丸也在抽动，他试图并拢双腿却并未成功，就好像他能躲开圣臣似的。环扣从椅腿上稍稍下滑了一些，他的膝盖确实动弹了一点。

圣臣用力的按住他的膝盖，厉声说道，“把腿分开。”

这话让侑瑟缩了一下，他随即睁开了眼。

“臣臣， _小臣，小臣_ ——”

圣臣理解了这一警告，他随即松开了握着侑性器的手，侑的喉咙里爆出了一阵呻吟，他的臀部抽动着，试图找寻那本能让他越过极点的刺激。

“很好，刚刚做的很好，侑。”圣臣说着，将手放到侑的大腿上边，这种接触既能带来安抚又能确保他不会完全脱离性的刺激。

他不想让侑去，但目标是要让他不断接近那个临界的点，直到他的整个身体都再碰不得。

圣臣将手向上摸去，分别留下干燥和润湿两条痕迹，当他最终摸到侑的胸膛的那刻便开始直奔目标，他用拇指绕着侑的乳头打圈，并在它们挺起之后轻柔的拨弄起来，这一系列动作先是让侑的胸膛挺起，随即却又试图躲开，他的腹肌颤动起来。

“ _操——不……_ ”*

*:“Fuck-nnggh…”

“敏感？”圣臣问道。

侑没有回答，因此圣臣开始轻快的在他的乳尖上打起小圈，侑呜咽着，椅子上的链条因为绷紧而发出叮叮当当的响声。

圣臣快速的瞥了一眼时钟，十二分钟过去了。

他让自己的手从侑的身上向下滑去，一只重新回到他的后腰，而另一只则再度圈紧他的性器，他的拇指摩擦着侑性器顶端的下方，又轻柔直接撸到根部，然后往上开始重复这一系列动作直到侑的后腰开始在他的另一只手中绷紧起伏，没过多久，侑就又开始喊着他的名字以示预警了。

圣臣在他挺起的睾丸上轻柔的描绘，现在它们是彻底准备好了，侑抽噎着，因为又一次无法抵达的迫近高潮。圣臣用他空着的手轻轻拍过他的大腿内侧，令他的脚趾在地板上抓紧。

肌肉的抽动十分剧烈，圣臣自己的脸也很烫，他注意到侑已经到了那个即使是最轻柔的触碰也一定会令他感到难以忍受的极点。

侑的头垂在身前，他重重的咬着自己的下唇，带着震惊和些许恐惧盯着自己的性器，他很可能从未体验过这样的感觉——甚至从未想过他 _能_ 体验到这样的感觉。圣臣做了个深呼吸，用指尖绕着他性器的顶端画了个异常轻柔的小圈，因为侑的呻吟和他控制不住的张嘴而微笑起来。

“看见你自己了？”圣臣低语，移开了自己的手指，前液在侑淌着水的性器和他的手套之间黏成了一条长线，它最终断开，并淫猥得挂在了圣臣的指尖，“看看这个。”

侑紧闭双眼摇头，他的大腿抖得就像他想合拢它们想的快崩溃一样，“ _小臣……_ ”

当圣臣又一次把他带到边缘的时候那速度真的很快，甚至都有了那么点儿刻薄，他用一只温暖的手托住侑的睾丸，而另一只则在侑性器的底端来回转动，却完全避免了碰到他哭泣着的尖端，侑的唇间落出一段恐慌的字句。

“ _我快……！_ ”他的声音突然嘶哑。

又一次的，圣臣松手，转而把他的手牢牢的按在侑的身侧去玩弄他的乳尖。是时候用润滑油把他正干燥下去的手打湿了，但是有什么东西使他不由得将手伸的更高，高到侑的脖颈和下颚，他的头颅再度低垂，而身体还在因为那些玩弄他胸膛的手指而扭动。

圣臣摸上他的脸颊，他的眼睛因此睁开，而那双湿润的眼睛里，他棕色的虹膜几乎已经完全被扩开的瞳孔遮盖。他的泪并没有全流出来，但是其中渗出的几滴已经浸湿了他的睫毛并将它们粘到了一起。

“看看你自己吧，”圣臣低语着，用拇指擦去他眼下的湿迹，“我们还有好一会儿呢，你就已经放弃抗争了？”

侑的唇分开了，但他看上去负载过头而无法回答，于是圣臣决定自己回答自己提出的问题，他放低他的手，将两根戴着手套的手指滑入侑的唇间并推了进去，紧紧的贴着侑的舌头推进，侑的眼睛翻白了，他呻吟起来，这差点攫住圣臣的呼吸。

圣臣虽然没有咒骂出声，但也差不多了。

他继续将手指往前推进，然后又朝后按去，摩挲着侑柔软的舌头，似乎只要摄影机一来，他的舌头就没法好好的再待在他的口中了。不知怎的，这成了圣臣今天所做的最色情的事情，他希望侑能试着吮吸下他的手指或者别的什么，但是没有，他就只是 _承受_ 了下去，放任圣臣在他的口腔之内捅弄按压，直到他的下颚都牵出了一丝来自唇角的唾液。

这本该令人感到恶心和低级，但是圣臣却感到了对注视的饥渴，他迫不及待的想要做的更多——只要侑能允许就全都做，他该死的是个天才，而圣臣想找出他到底能承受多少。

圣臣抽出手指，放任他的唾液继续分泌，他将被打湿的手指转回侑的胸膛，开始快速的摩擦他两边的乳尖，他想知道……

另一个男人的胸膛在这崭新的攻势下急促的起伏，每一次的呼吸都伴着一句呻吟，圣臣交替着快速的弹动和短促的打圈，紧密得观察着侑下半身开始挺动的方式。

他放下一只手，用一根手指的指腹碰了碰侑的性器，那点几乎不存在的摩擦全都来自于另一个男人在束缚之下被抑制的动弹。没到五秒，他就开始将自己的臀部向后缩去，躲避着那点触碰。

“ _小臣——_ ”

他想知道……

圣臣并未停止逗弄侑的乳头，他想让他在极点多留一会儿，但是侑很快就再度开始哭叫起来。

“小臣，小臣， _停下，我要——_ ”

圣臣移开自己放在侑胸上的手，因为脑中盘旋的可能所带来的震颤而不由自主的瞪大了眼睛。

“噢？你 _真的很_ 敏感，”圣臣喃喃，“你真的能只靠……？算了，或许以后吧。”

十六分钟过去了。

胡闹也该够了，圣臣想着，开始转而两手一起动作，他的触碰都很轻柔，甚至可以说是有些勉强，但是侑还是连续四次在几乎每一分钟里都冲抵了边缘。

“还有大概十分钟，侑。”圣臣告诉他道，而这引发了另一阵啜泣，另一个男人此刻还没从他上一次被阻断的高潮里恢复过来。

“我不能，小臣，我 _不能_ ——我得——我必须得——”*

*:“I can’t, Omi, I can’t— I need ta—I’ve gotta—”

当圣臣发现他已经只要二十秒就能把侑重新推回边缘的时候，他开始觉得侑可能是对的了，他松开手，而侑则喘息哭叫，如果他此刻的对象是个更有经验的人，那么他很可能会让这事儿就这样走向它不可避免的失败结局：要么侑在获得他的许可之前射出，要么他说了安全词。

然而，现在的情况是他不想将侑送入会让他感到失败的境地，或者更遭，因为他所感到的舒适不够他在需要的时候承认自己的失败，而将之归入一桩 _糟糕_ 的体验经历。

圣臣必须作出调整。

他用自己的指节抬起侑的脸孔，同时用他另一只手的手掌在侑的小腹上缓慢得来回摩挲，每当圣臣的手靠近底端，他的性器都会那么跳上一跳。他就好像被抵在了刀刃上。他带着些许泪斑的绯红的脸看起来精疲力竭，泪水和唾液留下的数条轨迹正在卧室昏暗的灯光下闪闪发光。

“告诉我你的感受，侑。”

他皱起了眉，眼睛却没有睁开。

“疼……得去……”他含混的说道。

“你应该给我三十分钟，但现在才只有二十分钟，侑。”圣臣指出。

另一个男人颤抖着，试图蜷缩起来，他的口中发出了一声破碎的呻吟。圣臣温柔的抚摸着他的胸膛和大腿，却并未靠近他的性器。

“嘘，”圣臣安抚，“为什么不跟我做个交易呢？我现在就让你去，但之后你必须对我偿还你没能坚持住的十分钟。”他的手开始移向侑那灼热的滴着水的物件，他的性器上有些位置甚至泛紫。“这听起来怎么样？”

侑在圣臣的触碰下颤抖，完全没有犹豫。

“ _是的，是的——什么都好_ ，求你，小臣， _求你了……_ ”

圣臣伸手，再度往掌中泵了少许润滑，他感觉有那么一点糟糕，就好像一个才和世界上最蠢的活人做了交易的十字路口恶魔，但是算了……

圣臣用他被润湿的手裹住侑的性器，开始真切的撸动，他几乎是立刻为自己赢来了一阵震颤和一声长长的低哑呻吟，这可能是圣臣在边缘里最喜欢的那个部分：因为努力回避了太久，所以当你真的要把某人送向高潮的时候，他们甚至会开始畏惧自己的快感、欢愉。

此时此刻，伴着每一次呼吸，侑的唇间正不断发出或呜咽或呻吟的声音，圣臣不得不用一只手按住他的后腰以减少他的挣扎才好让自己握牢他的性器。

“ _啊—啊-啊——小臣，我——_ ”侑哭叫着，声音异常尖亮。

圣臣缩短了他撸动的时间，并开始集中触碰他的前端，加快速度，毫不留情。

“没事的，侑，不用忍了。”圣臣压低声音，柔和的说道。*

*:“It’s okay, Atsumu. Let go,”

侑在下一个瞬间浑身僵硬，在边缘短暂的滞留过后最终越过了它，他的整个身体都在剧烈的抽动，他的头朝后仰去，而性器则在圣臣活动着的掌中变得甚至愈发坚硬。

“ _小臣！_ ”侑几乎是叫喊了起来。

先是一点温暖的细流，然后他的性器弹在圣臣的手上并在侑断断续续的哭叫中射出了一连串直抵他的锁骨的精液。这就是边缘的美妙：延迟并非没有意义，积累最终绝对值得。圣臣继续撸动，在侑持续的射精过程里始终保持着压力，他射出的精液滑过他的胸膛，滑进他的肚脐，滑过他的臀部并漫上圣臣的手指。

他持续的从侑的体内榨出精液，直到他的性器开始软垂下去而呻吟也开始转为呜咽，他的臀部因为圣臣的触碰抽动着想要逃离。*

*:milking

圣臣松手的那刻，侑便像个被突然斩断所有提线的木偶般软倒了下去，圣臣甚至有点想就坐在那儿看着这幅景象然后稍稍小酌一杯，但他要做的还并没有结束。他站起身，啪得一声扯掉他那被彻底毁干净了的手套，那声音引得侑睁开了他朦胧的双眼，他抬起头看向圣臣，而圣臣挑了挑眉毛。

“别太舒服了，侑，我们还没完呢。”

毋庸置疑的，侑这辈子都从没体会过如此猛烈而艰涩的高潮，这感觉就像是佐久早从他的体内拽出了某种他曾经连其存在都不曾知晓的东西而后这东西的影响又辐射到了他身体的每一个角落，指尖足端都无一错过，它 _不断的_ 拉伸延续，仿佛就要持续永恒。*

*:hard

他当然有听见佐久早的话，但直到佐久早解开他脚踝上的环扣并开始在他绑在椅后的胳膊上做些什么之前他其实都没真正理解个中含义。当佐久早对着他的耳朵开口的时候，他其实仍然感到有一丝眩晕。

“站起来，侑。”

此刻，他已经重回那个能够驯服的说是的状态当中，因此在佐久早的帮助之下，他用自己发软的双腿站了起来，并在走到床头附近后小心的跪了下来。他的胳膊现在正松垮的背在他的身后，佐久早用连起来的手铐把它们定在了那里，侑面对着床沿，对这准备的用途与接下来要发生什么毫无概念，但他决定不去质疑。

相反，他只是坐回了他的脚踝并让自己的头垂向胸前，等着下一道指令告诉他应该去往的方向，他的身体仍还微妙敏感又急需氧气，不时袭来的高潮余韵仍然在令他的肌肉肆意颤抖。

佐久早在他面前的床上坐了下来，与侑形成了一个直角，他在自己的大腿上垫了一块毛巾。侑终于困惑到开始在意了。

“趴下，”佐久早指示，侑迷茫得眨了眨眼，“现在是时候偿还我让你提前那么多就高潮的代价了，这是我们的交易。”

他唯一能趴的地方就是佐久早的大腿……他的屁股会—— _哦_ 。侑的呼吸顿在了喉管，他朦胧的双眼瞬间睁大，但令人尴尬的是，他的性器居然微弱的抽动了一下。

“你知道我在说什么吗，侑？”

“是的。”侑喘息着说道，按照佐久早的要求开始倾身向前，他的手被绑着，因此要趴上去其实有点困难，但是佐久早帮着让他的胸贴上了床，而他的臀部则被压上了另一个男人的大腿。

佐久早就要打他了。

侑一直知道这一天总是要来临的，但当他们最终在黑狼里成为队友的时候，他绝对想不到事情会以 _这种_ 情状发生。

他用他沉重的眼眸望着远处的墙壁，因为感到对方干燥的手套正贴着自己的皮肤而深深的呼吸，先是简单的触碰，再是轻巧的揉搓。

“你要挨十下，每少撑一分钟就是一下。”佐久早解释着，“听明白了嘛，侑？”

他能感到佐久早贴在他臀部上的手套的针脚和他大腿上毛巾的质地，还有对方的身体的热度——

“是的。”他喘息。

“颜色？”佐久早继续说道，用力捏了捏侑的皮肤，它们很快泛起了晕红，这会使他更加敏感。

“ _绿_ 。”这个词自己冒了出来，本能且真实。

“很好。”

没有任何预警，佐久早的巴掌抽了下来，直直的落到了他的左半边屁股，尚未准备好的侑颤抖起来倒抽起气，尽管其实并没有那样剧烈。佐久早的手掌擦过他刚刚打过的地方，却并没有给侑留下多过一秒的喘息时间，他再度挥臂，这一次是打的右边。

这一下比先前更重，它留下的刺痛感令侑的身体扭动了起来。

“还能再挨嘛，侑？”

那种刺痛已经开始褪为某种原始的暖意，他想要更多，想要感受这个。

“ _是的_ ，”他低声说道，“请你……”

他感到佐久早的手再度抽离他的皮肤，而当它重新回落的时候，侑脑海里所有的结论全都被震颤了出去，这一掌落得很 _重_ ，重到已而从侑的胸中拽出了惊恐的叫声。

他的脑海里有一个细弱的声音提醒着说这甚至不可能是佐久早的全力（近似估计都谈不上），他的眼中闪过一颗以火箭般的速度飞向地面并在球场上发生形变的排球，那才是一个国家队水平的攻手的扣出的力量。这景象令他惊惧颤抖，同时也绷紧了皮肤。

他可能会死的。

佐久早又连着打了他两下，每一下都比之前更重，即使明知要发生什么侑也没法控制自己身体在巴掌落下的时候的抽动。他张着嘴呼吸，脸颊附近的被子开始被浸的湿润，好疼，真的 _好疼_ ——

“五下了，侑，还有五下。”

侑呻吟起来，他的屁股已经开始发散起热量，但是操，他的脑子已经再度开始混同快感与疼痛。

他的臀部在下一次抽打之后猛的挺起，这一下的位置比其他所有都低，正好落在他屁股和大腿的交缝地带，是真的 _很疼_ 。

“ _不！_ ”他喘息着弓起脊背，胸部都从床上挺起。*

*:“Nnnh!”

佐久早发出了一声低低的声响，用一只手按着他的后颈把他压了回去，与此同时他也又打了他一下，比先前所有都来得更重，扎实的打在他的臀肉之上。这一下之后侑呻吟起来，臀部始终不曾停止抽动，但佐久早按在他颈后的手使他彻底的屈服了下去，无力如一只没有骨头的猫——只除了他下身绝望而渴求的小小动作。

他呻吟着挨过了最后三下，仍然是一下比一下更重的力道，他可能又开始流口水了但他不知道，此刻他所知道的就只有他的屁股感觉上就好像着了火一样。

而当佐久早开始低声对他宣布说结束了的时候，他的内心深处竟然有很大一部分令人震惊的感到了失望。

“很好，十下了，你做的很好，侑……”

佐久早的手钳住了他的臀部，他这才意识到他仍在不由自主的轻轻挺动，噢，他又硬了， _不仅硬的厉害_ 还一直压在佐久早的大腿上流水，他流出来的东西都淌到了摊在对方大腿上的毛巾上。

“你又勃起得厉害了。”佐久早说道，就好像他正在评论窗外的天气一样。

侑强迫自己的身体停止移动，颤抖着继续呼吸，他感觉他屁股上的热量仿佛已经转移集聚到了他的双腿之间。

“求你，”他发现自己已经不再能清晰的说话，“小臣， _求你……_ ”

一只手抚过他的脊背，而无论它触到哪里，哪里便会有火焰开始燃起。

“我已经给过你一个了，”佐久早道，侑开始悲哀的呻吟，把脸埋在床铺里，“所以要是你还想去的话你就只能靠自己了。”

侑困惑的扭动着身体，佐久早似乎并不打算解开他手上的束缚，用不了手的话他要怎么……

佐久早的手按上了他的尾骨，他一下子明白过来，一阵灼热的羞耻突然迸发，席卷了他的身体。

无论如何，他挺起了自己的臀部，将他疼痛的性器压到了佐久早的大腿上边，他知道他之前只是无意识的，但是现在不同了，现在他是主动的在作出反应，这是他在 _蹭_ 佐久早的大腿。*

*:humping

但这感觉却好到难以抗拒。

佐久早的手逗留在侑的颈后，拇指漫不经心的来回摩擦，而侑已经开始努力的认真挺动他的臀部，干燥的毛巾蹭在皮肤上有些粗糙但是侑不在乎。

每当他绷起身体向前顶弄的时候他的屁股仍会感到些许刺痛，但这却也只是令侑更感兴奋，他对着床板喘气，不再掩饰自己勃发的情欲，他不确定这到底花了多少时间，但也肯定没有太久，很快的，他感到欢愉已经开始在他的脏腑内盘踞堆积。

“ _小臣，小臣，我快——_ ”

他本能的警告着佐久早，感觉这也是必须，他得——

他颈后的手继续轻轻得按揉，“继续，侑，不用忍。”*

*:Let go.

操，他需要 _这个_ 。他射进了毛巾当中，唇间涌出破碎的呻吟，他的臀部毫无规律的起伏，皮肤更是感到了灼烧。

有那么一瞬，侑感觉自己已经失去了对现实的把握，当他重新回神的时候，佐久早已经解开了他的手铐，正在帮他揉着胳膊以促进知觉的恢复。他帮侑跪立起来，好让自己脱身并引着他找到一个合适的姿势。

侑透过模糊的视野看着佐久早走向内卫并在不久之后拿着一条毛巾重新回来，那柔软的布料贴上他黏腻的皮肤，舒适而又温暖。

整个过程里，他的目光始终都粘着佐久早，仍然感觉自己正漂浮在余韵里。

“抱歉我没能——坚持得更久。”他喃喃的说道。

佐久早安抚了他，用他的手指梳理着侑的头发，拨弄他前额上汗湿的刘海，侑闭上眼，心满意足的应了两声。

“作为第一次来讲你表现的已经相当出色了，”佐久早说道，他的声音里有种别样的真诚，令侑相信这并非只是套路性的夸奖，“这需要练习，要是你喜欢的话，你可以做得更好。”

“我确实……喜欢。也想做的……更好，我会做的更好的……下次……”侑喃喃着，由于过于沉醉而没仔细考虑这句重要的声明。*

*:the loaded statement

毛巾在他的皮肤上停顿了一秒，然后继续擦拭了下去。

“是的，下次。”

**Author's Note:**

> 译者注：就是在这一篇当中，那个‘想去就得说’的指令，从此深深的刻入了狐狸的灵魂【X


End file.
